walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Irene (Video Game)
Irene is an original character who first appeared in Season 1 of The Walking Dead. She is encountered at the Travelier Motel by Lee Everett, Glenn, and Carley. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Irene's life prior to the apocalypse. All that is known is that she had a boyfriend who was bitten by a walker (which may have resulted in her being bitten). She made several Christian references in her short appearance, such as stating that becoming "one of them" is "not Christian," and describing the walkers as "satanic." You can tell as you play the game she is a polite, caring woman considering she did not want Glenn, Carley, or Lee coming in helping her for she knew she would turn and want to take a bite out of them as well. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" While Glenn is at the Travelier Motel searching for gasoline, he notices a girl crying in a boarded-up room on the upper levels of the motel. He tries to talk to her, but she doesn't let him in and tells him to leave. Walkers flood out of the forest, forcing Glenn to flee while the walkers attempt to break into her room. Not long after, Lee and Carley come, rescuing Glenn, and clearing out the walkers in the motel's vicinity. When asked to come out, she refuses. Lee then begins to break down her door and she gives up, walking out, revealing she has been bitten. She begs for them to give her Carley's pistol to commit suicide, and Lee will have to choose whether or not to give it to her. Later, when the survivors arrives at the Motel to stay, Lilly is seen dragging bodies into a pile. Irene is seen in the middle of the pile "Episode 5: No Time Left" If Lee has Clementine shoot him, he will tell her about the time in Episode 1, where he, Carley, and Glenn went to save Irene at the motor inn, and the choice Lee made. In-Game Decision Lee gives her the gun If Lee forces Carley to give her the gun, much to Glenn's disapproval, Carley and Glenn leave, not wanting to witness her suicide, leaving her alone with Lee. Lee tells her that he is there with her and she thanks him, calling him a good man. She then shoots herself in the head and Lee picks up the weapon. Glenn strongly disapproves with Lee about his choice, saying that people cannot give up hope. Her body is seen the next morning with the walkers in a pile created by Lilly. Lee refuses to give her the gun If Lee refuses to give her the gun, she slowly approaches Carley for the gun still begging for it, but soon after, she attacks Carley. While lunging, the platform's supports break and they all tumble to the ground. While Carley, Lee, and Glenn are dazed, Irene snatches the gun off the ground, and shoots herself in the head. Glenn throws up on sight. Glenn never forgets this and loses a little hope, saying maybe there isn't a cure. Her body is piled in the morning with the walkers by Lilly. Death Killed By *Herself (Suicide) Irene is bitten and asks for Carley's gun so she can kill herself rather than becoming a walker. Lee will have to choose whether to give her a gun so that she can kill herself, or let her continue on living knowing the risk that she will turn into a walker at any point and endanger the group. Either way, she attains Carley's pistol, and shoots herself in the head. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Glenn had a slight interest in her until she mentions her boyfriend, to which he sighs in disappointment. *Irene is the first character in the game to commit suicide, the second known one being Jenny Pitcher, the third one being Katjaa, the fourth being Crawford Oberson, and the fifth being Chuck. **However she is the only character whose suicide moment is seen on screen. *Her name is never mentioned, but displayed in the credits. References Category:Religious Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal